Didget's Story
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: In a barn across the road from a forest is a barn. In the barn lives Barnclan. One Barnclan apprentice named Didget, never does what he is told. Then, he gets catnapped. He escapes, and a few days later the bad cats attack the barn. During the battle, Didget learns that sometimes, not doing what he is told can get him into trouble. But, will it be enough to save the clan?


**Barnclan**

**Leader: Cinder-brown and white tom**

**Deputy: Big Bear: black and white tom**

**Medicine cat: Ferncloud: black and white she-cat**

**Warriors: Fireball: orange tom**

**Midnight: black tom**

**Mouse 3rd: orange and white tom, (will just be mentioned as Mouse)**

**Chowder: white tom**

**Spottedleaf: calico she-cat**

**Ghost: white tom**

**Herbert: black and white tom**

**Percy: black and white she-cat**

**Cody: brown and white she-cat**

**Athos: gray and white tom**

**John: brown and white tom**

**Bondin: brown and white she-cat**

**Jimmy: gray and white tom**

**Edmund: black and white she-cat**

**Frodo: black and white tom**

**Carter: brown and white she-cat**

**Robin: brown and white she-cat**

**Chip: brown and white she-cat with one eye**

**Peeta: white tom with scar on back leg**

**Bobby: white she-cat**

**Ned: small black and white she-cat**

**Annabeth: calico she-cat**

**Patch: brown and white tom**

**Minnie: calico she-cat**

**Beatrice: brown and white she-cat**

**Luna: gray and white she-cat**

**Richard: tiger-striped brown tom**

**Lancelot: black tom**

**Eloise: brown and white she-cat**

**Queens: Elizabeth: black and white she-cat**

**Kits:**** Smore's: brown and white tom with spot on nose**

**Sparkles: brown and white she-cat**

**Apprentices:**** Mumpkin: black tom**

**Freckles: brown and white tom**

**Didget: black and white tom**

**Djaq (Jack): gray and white she-cat**

**Cider: brown and white tom**

**Elders:**** Patches: calico she-cat**

**Buddy: black and white tom**

**Toolshed cats:**

**Bageria: black she-cat**

**Pickles: dark tiger-striped brown tom**

**Scout: tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Squeaks: white tom**

**Ravenpaw: tiger-striped brown tom**

**Chapter 1**

From the beginning, Didget was a special cat. He only had two toes on his front feet, and had two claws on the left side of his right front paw. His sister Djaq had two claws on her one front paw too. His brother Cider had one front paw that had only two toes. When they were older, some of the older cats made fun of them, and called them 'The Peanut Gallery'. By the time Didget was an apprentice, he was used to it. Another thing about Didget, he hardly ever did what he was told. He got away with it most of the time, because his mother Eloise barely ever payed attention to him and his siblings. Didget had almost taken a liking to the humans that came to the barn every day. It was really because of them that Djaq, Cider and he were alive. The day Didget's adventure started, it was raining hard. Didget was outside playing with his kit cousins Smore's and Sparkles. "Didget!" a voice called from in the barn. Didget turned to look at his older cousin Robin. Robin was also his favorite cousin. "Come back in and get dry," Robin said, "You're gonna get sick, and so will my brothers." Didget felt like not listening, but since it was Robin, and he didn't want to get Sparkles and Smore's sick, he did as he was told. Didget bent down, and Sparkles and Smore's climbed up on his back. Then, he went back into the barn. When the kits climbed off, Didget stretched and said, "I want to go hunting." "You are aiming to get sick today," Robin said, "But I'll go with you." So, Didget and Robin went into the forest.

The two cousins had hunted together a million and one times. They had this cave sort of thing where they would always meet up when they were done. Robin and Didget always split up when they hunted, because it just worked better for them. So, that's what they did. Didget almost immediately found a squirrel. He almost had it, when a noise from the bushes scared it, and it ran up a tree. Didget sighed, and turned in the direction of the noise. He saw a shadow of something come out from behind the bush and start walking towards him. Didget could tell it was a cat. "R..Robin?" he asked uncertainly. The cat didn't answer. Didget realized the cat was bigger than Robin, and a lot bigger than him. _RUN! _his mind screamed at him. He unsheathed his claws, then turned and ran. The cat ran after him. _Danger, _he thought_, __Danger! Danger! Danger! _Didget ran faster. The cat jumped on him. Didget flipped onto his back to face the cat. The big cat was light yellow. But that didn't make him any less threatening. Didget hissed at tried to scratch at the big cat's face. It just made the cat mad. He hissed. Didget hissed back. He turned his head and bit the big cat's leg. The cat howled and reared up into the air. Didget scrambled away. The big cat went back down on all four paws, and ran after him. "ROBIN!" Didget cried, "Robin HELP!" he didn't know if his cousin could hear him, but if there was any cat nearby, they would hear and hopefully come help. The big cat leaped on Didget again. Before Didget could move, the big cat slapped him on the side of the head with his big paw. Didget blacked out, and the big cat carried him away, into the forest.

Robin had just caught a vole, when she heard Didget's cry. Robin quickly buried the vole beside a tree, and ran towards his voice. "Didget?!" she called. Robin came upon a place that was almost destroyed. "Something happened," she muttered. "Didget!" she cried. There was no answer. There was a trail of destroyed leaves and broken branches made by someone running. Robin went closer to the trail. "Didget!" she called, again. All was silent in the forest. She ran a few steps in a different direction, and tried again. Nothing changed. Something in her mind, told Robin Didget had been kidnapped. With nothing else to do, Robin ran back to the barn to get help.

**Chapter 2**

Didget woke up on a small leaf pile in some part of the forest he had never been in. The side of his head ached. Didget groaned, stretched and stood up. "What happened?" he muttered. A cat stood a little ways away from him. Didget silently walked away in the other direction. He came upon a clearing with a bunch of cats in it. Didget spotted the big cat that had grabbed him in the forest. Everything came rushing back to him, and Didget sighed, "Oh no. I've been catnapped." He slinked closer to the clearing to watch the cats closer. Didget could hear some of what the cats were saying. "Need that new kitten Lucifer grabbed in the forest..." "Will destroy Barnclan once and for all..." _Me, _Didget thought, _They're talking about me! They're going after Barnclan, and they're going to use me to do it! They probably want me to tell them secret ways on how to get in. I wonder if Lucifer is the leader. He's definitely the cat that grabbed me in the woods. How did he know I was from Barnclan? Man, mom's going to kill me. _"I gotta get out of here," Didget whispered. He climbed up the nearest tree. The next tree's branches were like a paw step away from some of the branches on Didget's current tree. Slowly, he slid across the branches and made it to the next tree. He climbed around to the next branch. The rest of the branches were too far away. Didget had to jump. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes tight, and jumped. Didget opened his eyes just as his front paws touched the branch. His back feet swung in the air, and he had to dig his claws into the branch to hold on. _Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, _Didget thought. He pulled himself up onto the branch. Didget looked around to make sure no one had seen him. Then, a loud voice echoed through the clearing. "Where is he?! We NEED him! You go that way, and I'll go towards the clearing. _Crap, _Didget thought. He quickly climbed around the tree to the next branch. Without even hesitating, Didget jumped. His front paws missed the branch by an inch. Didget let out a cry of alarm, and fell to the ground. He stood up, and saw all the cats in the clearing looking at him. About four feet away from him, was Lucifer. Didget ran. All the cats in the clearing ran after him. Didget charged across the clearing, and back into the forest. He had never been in this part of the woods, so Didget had no idea where he was going. Didget slid to a stop when he heard caterwauling in front of him. _I'm trapped, _he thought. Despair started to wash over Didget. But then, Cinder and Big Bear burst through the trees in front of him. Didget jumped to his feet, hardly daring to believe it. But then, his older brother Athos came through the trees, and ran over to him. "Come on, go, get out of here!" Athos yelled over the noise of the now big fight. Almost all the cats from Barnclan had to be there. Didget ran in the direction Barnclan had come from. He nearly ran into Robin and Carter. Carter was Robin's sister, his other older cousin. His oldest cousin, Frodo was right behind them. "Come on, let's go!" Carter said. Didget followed Robin, Carter and Frodo back to the barn.

**Chapter 3**

Eloise, Djaq and Cider came rushing out of the barn when they returned. "Didget!"Eloise yelled._ I'm in trouble, _Didget thought. "I didn't mean to get catnapped," Didget yelled back. Eloise stopped in front of him. "I wasn't going to yell at you," she said. "Oh, you weren't," Didget said, "You've yelled at me enough for me to know you were too. It wasn't my fault I got catnapped! They wanted to use me to find secret ways into the barn! They wanted to destroy us! You probably don't even care! You don't care that I could've died! Face it, you hate me!" Didget ran into the barn and went up to the hay mow. He layed down and buried his face in the hay. He didn't know why he yelled at his mom. He didn't know why she was always mad at him. "She's never mad at Cider and Djaq," he muttered, angrily, "No, it's always ME that did something wrong. Why didn't I do this, why didn't I do that? Why don't I ever do as I'm told? Well, it's because I get yelled at no matter WHAT I do!" Didget got to his feet, and started pacing. He yelled angrily, and kicked the wall next to him. He hadn't even noticed Cider come up the ladder. Cider sat there, letting his brother let off steam. Eventually, Didget flopped back down in the hay. Cider stood up, and walked over to him. "You alright?" Cider asked. Didget looked up at his brother. "I'm sorry," he said, "I've just been so scared since the cat found me in the woods. But, everything I said just now is true. I've been waiting to get that out for a while." "I know," Cider said, sitting down, "Except for one thing. Mom gets mad at Djaq and me too. When you went hunting, you forgot to tell anyone where you went, and she yelled at us for not keeping track of you. And then, Robin came back, and she yelled at us more. Told us that if you died she was going to blame us. Mom was just going to yell at you for not telling anyone where you went. She wasn't even going to yell. Just tell you to tell someone next time." Didget sat up, "Really?" "Really," Cider said. "I should probably go say sorry then," Didget said. "Now she'll yell at you for your outburst," Cider said. They both stood up. Didget laughed. "Probably," he said. The two brothers went back down into the main part of the barn. Eloise still stood in the same spot. "Sorry," Didget said. Eloise nodded. The rest of the barn cats were back now. Cinder motioned for him to come over. Didget did. "Are you alright?" "Ya," Didget said, "But, we need to be on lookout. They wanted me to show them secret ways to get in here. hey want to destroy us. Probably even more now." Cinder nodded, "Thank you Didget. I will tell everyone else that we'll have extra guards." He called Big Bear over, and Didget left. He went and ate a mouse, then went and layed down in the box stall. Cider, Djaq and Eloise joined him, and Didget fell asleep.

**Chapter 4**

A few days later, Didget was training in the woods with Cider and Djaq. Their mentors, Lancelot, Patch and Fireball were there too. They were practicing blending into the forest, and jumping on their enemy as they go by. _Man I wish I knew this a few days ago, _Didget thought. Didget was supposed to be blending into the forest and attacking Fireball as he went by. A noise from somewhere in the forest distracted him. It sounded like many pawsteps coming through the forest. Fireball walked by without Didget even noticing. Didget started sneaking towards the sound. "Didget, you were supposed to jump out," Fireball said behind him, "Didget what are you doing? Didget come back!" Of course, Didget didn't listen. He found where the noise was coming from. It was coming from the path that led through the woods, all the way to the road. The path was empty, but the sound was coming closer. Didget crouched and waited by the side of the came up behind him. "Didget, what-," "Shhhhh," Didget cut her off, and motioned for her to get down with his tail. Djaq crouched beside him. Down the path came a group of cats. Two cats walked at the front. Didget didn't recognize the big black one, but beside him walked Lucifer. "They're coming," Didget said, scaredly. He sprang to his feet. Djaq did too. "We have to get back to the others, and then back to the barn!" Didget whispered. Djaq and he ran back towards the others. They nearly crashed into Cider as they charged back into the clearing. "They're coming!" Didget cried, "The cats that kidnapped me are coming to attack the barn!" Fireball, Lancelot, Patch and Cider didn't say anything. Instead, they all turned and ran back towards the barn.

All the Barnclan cats in the clearing outside the barn looked up as Didget, Cider and Djaq came bursting out of the forest ahead of their mentors, Lancelot, Patch and Fireball. "They're coming!" Didget yelled. He led the group across the clearing and skidded to a stop in the barn. "Cinder, they're coming!" he yelled. Cinder jumped down from the toolbox. "Cat's to battle stations!" he ordered. Cats scrambled around from everywhere, and headed outside. Didget, Djaq and Cider went to the back of the group. Didget couldn't see anything, but he figured that was probably a good thing. If the rival cats saw him, they might attack just because he was standing there facing them defiantly. He stuck in the back. Didget could hear the cats coming through the trees. He heard them pad across the road, and stop in the middle of the clearing. No one said anything on either side. Finally, Cinder broke the silence and yelled, "What do you want?!" "You," the big black cat beside Lucifer said, in a scratchy voice. _O.K., _Didget thought, _Creeper needs to slow down on whatever he's been eatin'. _The rival cats attacked. Didget, Djaq and Cider joined the fight next to the other apprentices, Mumpkin and Freckles. Didget sent the cat who had been guarding his leaf pile when he had been catnapped flying. Midnight came over to them. "Get back in the barn," he said, "Lucifer is heading this way. I think he likes killing the small ones." Didget spotted Lucifer swerving through the battle, heading their direction. "O.K.," he said. The apprentices ran back to the barn. A tiny scream from back in the battle made Didget stop and turn around. Sparkles crouched in the middle of the battle, with Lucifer standing over her, holding one big paw up in the air. Didget started to run to her aid, but a paw on his tail stopped him. Mumpkin stood behind him. "Midnight said get in the barn!" he exclaimed. "Midnight could be up next for deputy when Cinder's gone, and Big Bear's leader," Didget said, "But he's not deputy yet." Didget pulled his tail out from under Mumpkin's paw, and ran towards Sparkles.

**Chapter 5**

Didget reached Sparkles, just as Lucifer was bringing his paw down. Didget leapt, and grabbed onto Lucifer's paw with his teeth. Lucifer cried out in pain, and moved his foot away from Sparkles. Didget let go, and landed beside Sparkles. He stepped in front of her, to protect his little cousin. Lucifer put his paw down, and turned to face him. Didget flattened his ears, arched his back and hissed. The fur on his back, and on his tail fluffed up. Lucifer snorted. "You think you can defeat me, little man?" he asked mockingly. "Leave my cousin alone!" Didget hissed. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "You're cousin, eh?" Lucifer said. He tried to look around Didget, but Didget moved to block his way. "Sparkles, go. Get out of here!" Didget heard Sparkles run to the barn behind him. Didget unsheathed his claws, and leapt at Lucifer. He landed on his back, and grabbed Lucifer's ear. Lucifer swung the giant paw that Didget hadn't bitten behind him, knocking Didget off. Didget slid across the ground. He tried to stand, but before he could, Lucifer jumped on him. Didget tried to pummel Lucifer's stomach and knock him off, but the big cat didn't even flinch. "You need to learn to pick your fights better," Lucifer said, "Goodbye. Little man." Lucifer sunk his teeth into Didget's neck. Didget squirmed, and tried to pull away, but that just opened his neck farther. He tried to call for help, but Lucifer put his paw on his mouth. Didget could feel the blackness coming for him. _No, _he thought, _Don't you pass out. I'm not dying like this. _But there was nothing he could do. Lucifer bit harder, and Didget blacked out.

Didget woke to voices yelling his name. The battle was over. But, he still lay in the middle of the clearing. A bunch of dead cats lay around him. His neck hurt. _How am I not dead? _Didget thought. He sat up, and found it hard to breath. Didget started coughing. Slowly, his breath came back. He sat up all the way, and felt his neck. There was a bunch of dried blood on it, but it had stopped bleeding. _How am I not dead?! _Didget thought again. He looked at the barn, to see Cider, Djaq, Eloise, Sparkles, Smore's, Elizabeth, Freckles and Mumpkin running out to him. They all stopped beside him. Eloise started licking the blood off of his neck. Mumpkin stood right in front of him. "Why can't you ever learn to do as your told?!" he asked. Didget laughed.

Apparently, after Didget had passed out, the Barnclan cats had sent the rival cats packing. No one knew what had happened to Didget. They had been looking around for at least half an hour before Didget woke. Well, days passed. Didget's neck healed, and everything returned to normal. Cinder, Big Bear and a bunch of other cats had moved the bodies from the clearing. Surprisingly, none of the Barnclan cats had died. It was only rival cat bodies in the clearing. One of them, was Lucifer. With nothing else to do with them, the bodies were deposited in the ditch next to the corn field. Didget walked over to the field one sunny day, about four days later. Lucifer's body was right on the top. The body was gross from rot, and flies. Lucifer's voice echoed through his head. _You think you can defeat me, little man? _"Who's little now?" Didget asked. Then he turned, and walked back towards the barn.

**The End**


End file.
